Trivialidades
by Edibe Nifas
Summary: Después de un trago amargo siempre viene algo dulce. Oneshot yaoi. MidoTaka. Spoiler del capítulo 183.


**Pareja:** Midorima x Takao

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, por ende ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Este pequeño escrito ha sido creado sin fines de lucro, su único propósito es el de entretener.

**Advertencias:** Spoiler del capítulo 183.

**Trivialidades**

¿Acaso tiene algo de malo pensar todo el día en alguien especial?

No ¿Verdad?

¡Imposible que lo tuviera! Es decir, si son tan buenos amigos ¿Por qué tendría algo de malo? No es como si estuviera enamorado de esa persona o algo por el estilo… Ja… Imposible… Solo estaba preocupado por su compañero de equipo.

Shintaro Midorima enamorado de Kazunari Takao… ¡La simple idea lo hacía reír!

Ah ¿Cómo es que había llegado a tan loco pensamiento?

─El juego de ayer debió haberme afectado más de lo normal… ─se dijo a sí mismo lleno de frustración.

Justo el día anterior, Shutoku se había enfrentado contra Rakuzan. Cada uno de los integrantes de su equipo se esforzó hasta el límite, algunos inclusive se vieron en la disputa de sobre exigirse gracias al simple pero inmenso deseo de saborear la tan esperada victoria… Sin embargo, a pesar del inimaginable esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo que llevaron a cabo, no lograr estar tan siquiera cerca de sus deseos. Aun cuando todos deseaban alzar sus victoriosos gritos al final del partido, aun cuando anhelaban celebrar el triunfo, aun cuando aquello podría llegar a ser su más grande ambición, fueron incapaces de hacerle frente al rey más antiguo y fuerte de todo Japón.

A pesar de todo no pudieron ganar…

Midorima, una vez más, había conocido lo que era la derrota.

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la impotencia que recorría el cuerpo del peliverde, el hecho de haber perdido no era lo que más le preocupaba o estaba consternando. Takao… ¿Cómo estaba Takao?

Recordaba perfectamente el inestable tono de voz de su acompañante justo después de que el partido se diera por finalizado. Lo admitía, aun cuando él se había sentido devastado, sintió una peculiar presión en el pecho cuando las quebrantantes palabras del azabache llegaron a sus oídos.

─_¿Qué?¿Shin-chan tiene roto el corazón? ─podía darse cuenta con extrema facilidad de su estado de ánimo. Takao, como siempre, estaba tratando de adoptar su extrovertida personalidad, mas era claro que ese día, que cuando menos ese día iba a ser incapaz de esbozar una verdadera y sincera sonrisa por felicidad, porque aquel sentimiento de incompetencia lo iba a estar persiguiendo durante todo el día─… Lo siento, pero, ─realizó una suave pausa, una pausa apenas perceptible para cualquier persona, pero fue una pausa de la cual Midorima se percató… Y se percató de ella porque conocía bien a su compañero─ no puedo consolarte ahora. _

Había sido el primer día en el que tuvo la oportunidad de ver cómo aquellas hermosas orbes permitían que las lágrimas se abrieran paso entre las decisiones del propietario, y aun cuando este no lo hubiera autorizado, habría sido imposible detener el descontrolado ritmo de esas silenciosas gotas de sentimientos, ya que ese suave sollozo era producto de las emociones y ambiciones más sinceras de Takao.

A pesar de que ambos no llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse, Midorima estaba consciente de que el día de mañana su compañero fingiría que nada había pasado, y que adoptaría la juguetona personalidad a la que estaba tan acostumbrado… Pero eso era lo que le preocupaba…

¿Realmente estaría bien? ¿No estaría fingiendo para evitar que se preocuparan por él?

Ahora que lo pensaba, las veces en la que Takao se había mostrado realmente deprimido eran prácticamente nulas. Jamás se había percatado del hecho de que Takao era una persona bastante positiva… Sinceramente, nunca había pensado tanto en Takao como lo estaba haciendo esa noche, pero ahora que se tomaba el tiempo de analizar la situación, probablemente su comapñero no tendría problemas al día siguiente ¿Cierto? Pero ¿Qué haría él si al día siguiente se encontraba con un Takao lúgubre y abatido por la derrota de días previos?

No quería preocuparse por una trivialidad como esa…

Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para verlo así una vez más. Podría sonar bastante patético, sólo no quería ver a Takao deprimido. No se sentía en el lugar para animarlo ¿Qué podría hacer él si Takao estaba desanimado?

_«¡Agh! ¡Maldito Takao! ¡Desde que apareciste en mi vida no haces más que darme problemas!» _

Pero…

¿Qué sería de su vida sin la molesta presencia del azabache?... ¿Qué sería de su vida sin aquella encantadora y cautivadora sonrisa que siempre le alegraba el día?... ¿Qué sería de su vida sin Takao?...

Tsk… Esa noche le estaba dando bastantes vueltas a Kazunari Takao... Y más vueltas de las comunes o necesarias…

Sí, más vueltas de las comunes, porque cada noche se iba a dormir con el pensamiento de Takao. Cada amanecer despertaba pensando en su chofer favorito. Cada noche su mente se veía conquistada por la resplandeciente y cautivadora sonrisa de aquel dulce y extrovertido chico. Cada día pensaba en él.

_«¿Pensará tanto en mi como yo en él?»_

¿Acaso era eso probable?

─Eres un tonto.

Fueron unas palabras que retumbaron por todo el silencio que conformaba su habitación, mas no estaba seguro de un pequeño detalle… ¿Quién era el destinatario de esas palabras?

Apagó la luz y sin cambiarse de ropa se metió en la cama, se limitó a poner los lentes en el buró de su cama y cerró sus ojos. Se prometió no pensar más en el peligroso escorpio de Shutoku, pero como siempre, solo fue un intento vano.

La mañana siguiente…

─¡Shin-chan! ─alzó su mano y esbozó una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa digna de Takao.

Ahí estaba… Esa sonrisa…

Una parte de su ser suspiró profundamente en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los ajenos. Inconscientemente sonrió con suavidad, ese era su Takao… ¿Por qué se había estado preocupando toda la noche?

─Las personas que disfrutan la vida son ganadores ─palabras inesperadas, y en el momento inesperado.

La sorpresa en Takao fue obvia. Los azules ojos del escorpio se abrieron con suavidad gracias al asombro, y aunque trató de decir algo, de sus labios no salió tan siquiera una simple palabra. Solo pudo sonreír y agachar el rostro…

─Gracias…

─Tu dijiste eso ─se acercó a paso lento al joven, acomodó sus lentes y luego prosiguió a golpear la frente del chico─. Sigue tus propios consejos.

Se subió a la carretilla.

¿Por qué su corazón estaba tan acelerado?

Un extraño calor le recorría todo su ser, pero ésta sensación se apoderó de su rostro en cuanto el azabache habló.

─¿Acaso Shin-chan estaba preocupado por mi? ─¡Ese molesto tono cantarín de nuevo! ¡Detestaba cuando se comportaba de esa manera! ¡Y siempre, siempre era así! ─. Que atento es Shin-chan conmigo ─sonreía lleno de sorna, pero aquel brillo de felicidad en su mirada era notable.

─Déjate de tonterías, Takao.

Estaba sonrojado.

A pesar del molesto inicio de su día, Cáncer y Escorpio eran los signos con más suerte… ¿Significaba algo? Tal vez… ¿El destino?

Rió ante el pensamiento.

Al fin y al cabo, se había acostumbrado a la omnipresencia de Takao.

Amanecer, atardecer o anochecer. El siempre estaba ahí… Dentro de sus pensamientos…


End file.
